User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: MHWI
Hello and welcome to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at Monster Hunter: World's expansion and the newest addition to the Monster Hunter series, Monster Hunter World: Iceborne! Announcement Before this expansion was announced, we all were left disappointed and tired after Monster Hunter: World barely gave us anything major to do. All we could do is grind for better decorations, hope for Kulve Taroth to drop certain weapons, and take on the infamous arch-tempered monsters whenever we could. All of this left us burnt out since it got tedious over time, especially with the RNG. When we all saw the Developer Update stream, we didn't expect much from it, however, we all were blown away at the end of it and excited to see the future of Monster Hunter! Trailers File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne reveal File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gameplay Reveal Trailer File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Story Trailer File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Glavenus Trailer File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gamescom 2019 Trailer HD 1080P File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Old Everwyrm Trailer File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Zinogre Trailer File: MHW Iceborne - Rajang Trailer (Release Date) File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Welcome To Hoarfrost Reach File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne - A tour with the Handler File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Heavy Weapons File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Light Weapons File: Monster Hunter World Iceborne – Technical Weapons File:『モンスターハンターワールド アイスボーン』WEBCM ティザー篇 File:『モンスターハンターワールド アイスボーン』テレビCM ティザー篇（15秒） File:【MHWI】新要素「クラッチクロー」アクション紹介動画 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「大剣」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「太刀」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「双剣」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「片手剣」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「狩猟笛」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ハンマー」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ランス」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ガンランス」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「スラッシュアックス」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「チャージアックス」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「弓」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「操虫棍」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ヘビィボウガン」 File:【MHWI】武器アクション紹介動画「ライトボウガン」 Monster Roster 'Small Monsters' 'Large Monsters' Number of Monsters - Comparison with Previous Games General Information *'15 returning monsters'; 2 Small monsters and 13 Large monsters. *Returning 1st Generation monsters are Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos and Yian Garuga. *Returning 2nd Generation monsters are Anteka, Nargacuga, Popo, Rajang, Tigrex and Scarred Yian Garuga. **Rajang was added in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne's first update. *Returning 3rd Generation monsters are Barioth, Brachydios, Brute Tigrex, Savage Deviljho and Zinogre. *The returning 4th Generation monster is Glavenus. *'18 new monsters'; 3 Small monsters and 15 Large monsters. *4 new Variants for old monsters: Blackveil Vaal Hazak, Ruiner Nergigante, Seething Bazelgeuse and Shrieking Legiana. *6 new Subspecies for old monsters: Acidic Glavenus, Coral Pukei-Pukei, Fulgur Anjanath, Ebony Odogaron, Nightshade Paolumu and Viper Tobi-Kadachi. *1 new Lynian: Boaboa. *1 new Wingdrake: Cortos. *1 new Brute Wyvern: Banbaro. *1 new Fanged Wyvern: Wulg. *1 new Piscine Wyvern: Beotodus. *3 new Elder Dragons: Namielle, Shara Ishvalda and Velkhana. Flagship Monster Velkhana is an elder dragon said to freeze all in its path. According to legend, it can control the cold, and use its freezing breath to conjure massive spires of ice out of nowhere. Last Time If you missed the last Monster Appreciation Week, Arch-Tempered Monsters, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Questions *1) Before Iceborne was announced how were you feeling about Monster Hunter World? Were you still playing or did you move on to other games? If you were still playing, what made you continue? If you weren't, what made you drop the controller for another game? *2) What was your reaction when Iceborne was announced? Try to be as detailed as possible. *3) Which name do you prefer, G-rank or Master Rank? Why? *4) How do you feel about the brand new Clutch Claw? Do you like it or hate it? Do you hope it returns in the feature? Do you think it is too strong or too weak? *5) Do you like the Raider Ride? If so, what monster do you love riding on as you travel through the world? Do you hope this feature returns? *6) What about those quality of life changes done to the menus and such? *7) Are you glad they added a View Mode? *8) How do you feel about Seliana and the Hoarfrost Reach? Do you think both of them were needed for Iceborne or should've been in MHW to begin with? *9) Which is your favorite new subspecies in Iceborne? Why? *10) Which is your least favorite subspecies in Iceborne? Why? *11) Do you like or dislike what they did to the variants this time around, both old and new included? Do you think Capcom found a way to balance them out in Master Rank? *12) Do you think Velkhana is a good Flagship Monster for Iceborne? Why or why not? *13) How do you feel about all the returning monsters in Iceborne as a whole? Do you think some of them should've stayed out of Iceborne? Would you replace a few of them with other monsters? *14) How would you feel if Gammoth appeared in Iceborne in place of Glavenus? *15) How do you feel about all the completely new monsters in Iceborne as a whole? Do you think all of them are nice additions to the series? *16) Since Rajang is returning in Iceborne, which monsters do you hope return in Iceborne via title update? Why? *17) Since Kulve Taroth was completely new, what kind of original monsters do you hope to see appear in Iceborne via title update? Why? *18) What kind of future do you think Monster Hunter has after Iceborne is over? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs